What if?
by dreamland4
Summary: A little conversation between Guinevere and Arthur. I hope you like it, I own nothing of Merlin.


**Comments: Just a little bit of fluff, to help me get over my cold. Please review if you can ;0)**

Another festivity, another pointless waist of food and drink, when others were starving Arthur thought as he loosened his shirt, when did it get so hot in here?...He watched as the ladies giggled as he unwittingly made eye contact, he couldn't help the look of disdain that crossed his face...maybe a few years ago he would have welcomed such attention. But that was before he knew his taste in women and none of these ladies were _her_.

"Are you not going to ask me to dance?" one of the ladies cackled...she was seen as a beauty by the Knights but to Arthur she was just irritating..._irritatingly not Guinevere_.

"Lady Annabel, I am not inclined to dance tonight" Arthur gave Sir Leon the look, the kind of look that said take her off of me and as usual Sir Leon complied.

"Lady Annabel, it would be my honour" Sir Leon bowed to her...she cackled and gladly took his arm.

Arthur took this as an opportunity to leave, he exited out of great hall in search of the nearest place to get some air.

He found his relief on the western balcony, he took a few deep breaths and looked out across Camelot.

Guinevere walked along the corridor, it had been very hot tonight and all the running around had made her quite faint...she took the opportunity to get some fresh air. When she exited onto the balcony to her surprise she found Arthur leaning against the balustrades. He looked deep in thought, so she turned to leave not wanting to disturb him.

"Do you ever wonder how different things would be if I had remained _just_ _Sir William_?" Arthur asked not turning around.

"Yes" Gwen replied honestly still looking at the door.

"I think on it often" Arthur said sadly and Gwen turned to look at him...he looked very much the prince, his fiery red cloak and his golden crown perched on top of his golden hair. But the way he spoke, he spoke not like a Prince but like a normal man who dreams of a different life. Gwen slowly approached him curious to what was running through his mind.

"What kind of life does Sir William have?" Gwen stood near him looking out to Camelot.

Arthur tried to smile "The best kind of life" Gwen turned around to look at him and Arthur continued the sadness on his face no longer masked "He has a simple life, with no pressures, no expectations laid on him...he has a wife"

"Really and what is she like?" Gwen smiled sadly.

Arthur sighed "She is kind, smart, brave and a little bit bossy"

Gwen laughed and Arthur turned to look at her "Oh and very beautiful" he didn't want to forget that part.

"Are you sure Sir William is happy with such a bossy wife?"

Arthur moved a curl from her face and Gwen sighed at the contact "Yes I am sure he is very happy"

Arthur seemed to have got closer and Gwen could not help but stare into his perfect blue eyes... "If I...I mean Sir William... would ask a fair maiden for a kiss, what would she say?"

"Well...if she were say _me_, I would tell him to go home to _his wife_!" Arthur laughed so loud that she couldn't help but laugh too.

"Guinevere you really do..." and then she kissed him, not tenderly like the kisses before...but hungrily as if he was her husband and he had returned home after a long time away. Arthur did not back away instead he held her tight to his mouth and groaned at her forwardness. Her hands went through his hair and his crown smashed to the floor, Gwen tried to pull back to pick it up, to apologise, but Arthur would not let her, he kept their lips firmly locked together in a passionate embrace.

When the need for air became a necessity Gwen pulled back, Arthur's lips were swollen "I better go before your wife catches us" she teased making light of her sudden attack on him, she leant down to pick up his crown.

"You know I think I will have to reconsider my current wife" Gwen handed Arthur his crown and he took it.

"Why would that be?" she couldn't help but smile.

Arthur put his crown on and leaned into her ear "You kiss a lot better" and with that he walked past her and back into the castle leaving Guinevere smiling looking up to the stars... it amazed her that in amongst all the sadness they could still have moments of pure joy, moments where they could for once live the fairytale.


End file.
